(not) A Pervert
by Imorz
Summary: Kembali beradu mulut, tentu bukan tentang siapa yang ternyata punya rencana paling mesum untuk membasmi musuh bebuyutan. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 16.


Hak cipta Hypnosis Mic hanya milik KING Records, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

(not) A Pervert © Imorz

Kembali beradu mulut, tentu bukan tentang siapa yang ternyata punya rencana paling mesum untuk membasmi musuh bebuyutan.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 16—Arguing/Making Up ]

* * *

Yamada Ichiro percaya tidak ada yang lebih mengesalkan selain melihat sosok Aohitsugi Samatoki hadir di depannya dengan dandanan yang membikin Ichiro mengurat—lelaki ini memang sengaja sekali membuka kancing-kancing atasnya, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang, tujuannya ingin terlihat keren atau hanya merasa kepanasan. Apa pun itu, Ichiro merasa naik darah saja ketika Samatoki tiba. Wajahnya terpasang ekspresi kesal, ia menghadang dengan tatapan menusuk seolah-olah itu adalah pisau yang siap menyayat.

Lawannya, Samatoki, pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Dasar _siscon_ satu ini. Matanya yang merah sama sekali tidak membuat takut, Ichiro menegakkan punggungnya; posenya menantang dan Samatoki kontan mengangkat dagunya.

Belum ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap namun hawa panas sudah menjalar ke mana-mana. Ada api yang bergejolak dan sekali Ichiro mengedip, mimik Samatoki berubah seakan meremehkan.

"Heh."

Apa itu maksudnya kalau bukan ingin mengolok-olok? Emosi Ichiro membludak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Apa maksudmu Samatoki? Mau berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak mengucapkan apa pun, brengsek."

"Jelas-jelas kau bersuara seperti meremehkanku!"

"Kau kebanyakan baca komik, bocah."

Berdebat dengan Samatoki memang tiada habisnya. Ingin sekali Ichiro mengudak rambut putihnya itu dan membuat sarang burung di atasnya. Mereka masih bertatapan, menjawab genderang perang dari masing-masing manik. Ichiro membacanya dengan jelas—amarah kesumat itu.

"Sadar posisimu, Ichiro. Hormati yang lebih tua."

"Lebih baik aku mati saja kalau begitu daripada harus menghormatimu, Samatoki."

Jawaban yang perfek, Ichiro bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Setengahnya lupa kalau Samatoki itu yakuza yang sudah langganan ke luar masuk kantor polisi; Ichiro masih terbilang beruntung nyawanya tidak melayang begitu saja di tangan Samatoki yang sudah lama mengecap asam-garam dunia gelap. Maka dari itu ia mulai sedikit menyesali kalimatnya karena wajah Samatoki kembali berubah dingin, tidak lagi seolah meremehkan.

"Kau yakin, brengsek?"

"Ha! Coba saja!"

Langkah Samatoki membuat Ichiro mundur hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding, ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya bersiap menerima serangan. Samatoki memukul dinding di belakang, bahannya retak menjadi serpihan, Ichiro terbelalak—terkejut mendengar deguman suaranya tetapi sudah mengetahui kadar kekuatan lelaki yang memenjarakannya ini.

"Bayangkan dinding ini wajahmu, Ichiro."

"Tidak bisa kubayangkan. Nanti aku ketawa."

Giginya bergeretak, Samatoki menyeringai seram. "Kau ini memang berbeda. Ichiro, suatu saat bibirmu ini akan kubungkam sampai kau tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"Jangan berandai-andai, Samatoki. Lakukan saja sekarang!"

Cepat tangan Samatoki menekan kedua pipi Ichiro dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara itu Ichiro mencengkeram rambut belakang Samatoki dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Samatoki!"

Itu suara Jyuto, yang meneriaki dari jauh, suaranya begitu lantang seakan tengah menggunakan toa. Ia bersama Riou membawa banyak sekali plastik belanjaan, rupanya baru kembali dari supermarket. "Jangan bermain-main! Ayo kita kembali!"

Samatoki mendecih, ia melangkah mundur dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan lupakan hari ini, bangsat. Janji adalah janji. Akan kupilin mulutmu itu nanti."

"Kau jadi terdengar mesum, brengsek."

"Ichi—"

Riou datang menarik Samatoki pergi. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo, Samatoki."

Dari kejauhan Samatoki masih terdengar sedang menggerutu, bahkan Ichiro mendengar seruan "Aku tidak mesum!" dari Samatoki kepada Jyuto yang tampaknya turut mengatainya mesum.

Suatu hari nanti, ketika ia dan Samatoki kembali bertemu dalam momentum yang tepat, yang terjadi hanya dua: bibir Ichiro dipilin atau selangkangan Samatoki pedas kena tendangan. Ichiro tidak mengatakan segamblang Samatoki, tentu karena ia sendiri tidak ingin dianggap sama-sama mesum.

Ichiro menyadari sesuatu.

"Tadi itu, apa aku di- _kabedon_?"

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
